Monstrosity
by GuffawingGengar
Summary: Creative piece in stream-of-consciousness conversation between the right and left hemispheres of the brain while attempting to create a fursona.


Dog.

"No."

Cat.

"Maybe."

Fox.

"I like them, so maybe."

Mouse.

"Nah."

Rabbit.

"A lago-heheh-no."

Hedgehog.

"Sonic the Hedgehog-no."

Wolf.

"Originality is thy name."

Coyote.

"Knock-off wolf."

Deer.

"...yes. Yes, I like that... but is it too simple? I'm not simple."

Excessively complex. Dinosaur.

"That's different."

Alligator.

"Yeah, I don't like reptiles though."

Shark.

"Oh hell yes... wait... no... well, maybe. Probably."

Turtle.

"No."

Frog.

"No way."

Salamander.

"Didn't we cover lizards?"

Amphibian versus reptile.

"Fuck them all then."

You like both.

"I do, but I'm not either."

No, you simply can't draw them.

"Forget it, just move on."

Boar.

"No."

Buffa-

"Wait, but I like tusks."

...

"A deer with tusks?"

Korean water deer.

"No, they can't have antlers."

Make it up.

"Nobody makes this shit up."

Fuck you, make it up.

"Logic."

Creativity.

"Why break the laws for one trait?"

Why not break all the laws for all the traits?

"You're a waste of time."

Says the one who can't make up the simple solution of a favorite animal.

"It's different than that."

So you say.

"As you know."

Says logic.

"Says creativity."

...

"..."

Korean water deer with antlers.

"Fine. Screw it."

Skeletal.

"Why? I can't draw th-"

Learn.

"But no ears..."

Two forms.

"What planet are we on?"

Otokopia.

"What?"

Less logic, more fun.

"No, we aren't working on that now."

We can work on whatever we like, whenever we like.

"No, one thing at a time... favorite animal."

On Otokopia there is mostly dense jungle and-

"Favorite. Animal."

Aliens.

"Those don't exist."

It doesn't matter, we made them up.

"No we didn't we decided Korean water deer and-"

No, we want antlers.

"We can just leave them off."

But we want them.

"Korean water deer don't have those. We know they don't-they have tusks instead. It's a tradeff."

Self-expression does not accept tradeoffs.

"Real world does."

It's fantasy.

"No, this is me."

Well you have a different opinion from what reality provides.

"So compromise."

Compromise is for the weak.

"Logic is infallible when used correctly."

Appeal to authority.

"Fuck you."

Self is indifferent to logic.

"The self exists logically."

Yet simultaneously defies all logic.

"Not me."

Says the one who wants antlers on a water deer.

"Well, I also want lots of other things as well."

But this you can have.

"No, water deer don't have antlers."

This one does.

"... ... ... Fine, it looks cool, I get it."

So take it.

"It's not real."

Make it real.

"I'm not God..."

Says the one with hundreds of dollars in art supplies on standby.

"Still doesn't make me God."

Not of this world, but of others, yes.

"This one is the only one that matters."

Says you.

"And everyone else."

Excepting those that have yet to be made.

"I doubt-"

In a new universe.

"Fine, I get it. But this is highly illogical."

Correct, it's creative.

"Logic is greater."

Einstein disagrees.

"I doubt he genuinely believed that."

I doubt you genuinely believe that.

"Don't bother me with this now."

Korean water deer with antlers.

"Wait, we didn't-"

Now tear it's skin and flesh off.

"Oh-kay did you really need me to see that part?"

It's naked.

"And bipedal."

Grim reaper cloak.

"No, too much donut-steel in there."

No, cloak. With red lining.

"Red and black-seriously?"

I like it.

"I don't."

And this is why we wear those colors and have a whole room decorated with those colors.

"Logic is important here, we can't go full edgelord and-"

Edgelord.

"No, I only think like one and act like one."

I think, therefore I am edgelord.

"It's a skeletal water deer with antlers and the cloak of the grim reaper, do you honestly think this counts?"

The lining is red satin.

"Oh great, well at least it can feel good with all that skin it doesn't have."

It's magic bone.

"Did you seriously, seriously just go there?"

Magic.

"No, we're rooting this in-"

Magic.

"Nobody accepts that. It's not a good excuse."

Carapace containing major veins of the nervous system.

"That's a lousy excuse-"

Now feet! Must be cloven.

"Fine, I can deal with hooves..."

And realistic joints! Three like an animal, rather than two like a human.

"...realistic? Do you realize what we're doing?"

Three!

"It looks terrible."

But it can jump higher, run faster, and has a wider arrange of crouching levels.

"...very well."

Hooved hands!

"That's... no! Those are useless!"

Magic makes them not useless,

"No magic... human hands."

Make them cooler looking.

"How?"

Boom.

"Oh, you... you just made them like anime. Longer and thinner for aesthetics."

We can put gloves on.

"... nah."

Skin on.

"And... cloak off I see."

Korean water deer bipedal monstrosity with animal legs and human arms and antlers.

"Wait, maybe we should take a step back and-"

And boobs. And a vagina.

"Gods why before the clothes?!"

Who cares? You have those and you don't care.

"But this is mental imagery."

I thought we were representing ourselves. Feminine, je ne c'est pas?

"I don't want it to be that-"

It looks fine.

"To us."

So we like it?

"Others won't"

Fuck 'em.

"This is kindof important."

It's the internet.

"Which is important."

Anonymity.

"Still, I don't want hate."

Then make something you like enough not to hate.

"That's not what I-"

Pastel!

"...pastels? You know I hate pastels."

You want to be a sparkledog?

"We're a... monstrosity. We're already one kind of sparkledog."

Then let's only be one kind of sparkledog... anyways, patterns can make anything pop.

"A deer pattern?"

Spots?

"Uh... I think so...? I haven't seen a deer in a while..."

Then something basic.

"Pastel yellow with electric blue secondary?"

We've gotta get a rainbow in there somehow...

"Do you want to be lambasted?"

Cell shaded.

"That's ugly."

Only so the lining is rainbow.

"... ... ... clever."

Are we gay?

"No."

Hesitation?

"We like rainbows in either case."

So in either case, we're adding it.

"I guess so."

Black hair that's rainbow only on the rims and shines.

"Will that work?"

Asks the logical one... test it and get back to me.

"Ideally I'll use you as little as possible."

Hundreds of hours of your life!

"I get it."

... ... ... So...?

"This is lunacy."

But it looks cool.

"Are we really trying to enrage the masses?"

Are we really that naturally enraging?

"Depends on who you ask."

Then forget that, we move forward.

"I still contend this is lunacy."

Lunacy speaks.

"It made... this."

We need the eyes to be lifeless.

"Why?"

Because it's sexy.

"Uh..."

Shut up, you'll like it.

"Diamond eyebrows."

Yup.

"We're stealing that shtick?"

Stolen. Nobody will know.

"I noticed."

Because you picked it.

"No, you-"

We picked it. Why not a crown?

"Why? Are we really going for the princess nonsense?"

Hell no, queens.

"Queen?"

Disowned.

"Harsh."

Exiled.

"Harsher."

Dead inside, remember?

"Why?"

Because you like it.

"I never said-"

Projections.

"False projec-"

Projections are never falsehoods.

"Says the illogical."

Says the untapped.

"I never said I liked-"

Dead inside.

"Says the life."

To the death.

"Fine."

Short hair.

"That's masculine."

So are we.

"We aren't."

I just had to ask if we were gay.

"We aren't."

But I had to ask.

"But we aren't."

Asking implies confusion.

"Answers clarify confusion."

Short hair is cute.

"Not on me."

This isn't you.

"I thought it was?"

It's self.

"Self is looking pretty edgy..."

I know... right?

"Being giddy about it only makes me hate it more."

And that's why you're the uncreative one.

"And I'm the logical one."

Weren't you born with short black hair?

"Yes but..."

Self.

"Not anymore."

Self is timeless.

"I beg to differ."

Take the logical argument somewhere else, you cannot win here.

"Fine, short hair?"

Short. Trust me.

"I've been making that mistake for hours now."

Self makes no mistakes.

"Stop projecting."

I'll stop when you stop.

"Just... move along."

Tail.

"For once we agree."

Long.

"Agreed."

Longer.

"Yes."

A plume.

"Yes."

Thicker at the base.

"Like a dinosaur?"

Yes. For balance.

"... logic?"

Just a tad.

"I wish I could disagree, but it's better than I thought."

Magic meets meta.

"Let's not take it that far."

But would you fuck it?

"Ugh... probably?"

Not gay?

"Not gay."

For this though?

"Maybe."

Sounds like a yes.

"Maybe."

Yes.

"That makes me want to say no."

Which makes me think yes.

"So no."

So yes, wonderful.

"...wonderful?"

So this is good?

"I guess?"

Just answer.

"It's a reflection."

Of?

"I dunno, what I'd rather be?"

Then that's what we're going for.

"This has been a waste of time."

Not unless you let this die.

"Look, I wasn't ready for this."

Says the nutcase.

"To the logical one."

Not going to convince me of that.

"How do I know it wasn't you?"

Because I'm blaming you.

"That doesn't tell me anything."

We made a monster, does that tell you enough?

"It's not a monster."

You're right, it could be better.

"Not what I meant."

Heheh, don't tempt me.

"I mean it's a persona."

Oh, so you'll keep it then?

"... yes."

It's about time you actually kept something.

"Because you only create nightmares."

False.

"Correct, but my point is I rarely trust you."

You don't trust yourself? What a miserable thought.

"Dead inside."

Heh.

"Now let me actually rest."

Are you kidding? I don't turn off.

"I know... I don't even know why I asked."

 _I woke up and drew it to life._


End file.
